Pokemonx Female Trainer OC
by fandomgurl793
Summary: A new vaccine has been made by the Pokemon Professors which trainers can now mate with their pokemon. This book will feature my OC Rose as she takes this vaccine and mates with her pokemon each chapter. WARNING: THIS CONTAINS LEMONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS! You have been warned
1. Introduction

Introduction

Rose Willow was the Pokemon champion of each region and completed the Pokedex. She was a slender, medium height woman who had large breasts, long black hair, and blue eyes that almost seemed like an ocean. Ever since she completed everything, she has been bored in trying to decide what to do. She heard about how trainers have started to have sex with their pokemon recently and how Pokemon Professors have come with a vaccine that allows humans to mate with any gender of tamed pokemon. Rose thought about that and looked down to see her Houndoom sitting on the floor. He was sound asleep and she smiled to herself thinking about the ranch she built for her pokemon.

She decided to go get the vaccine. The only way to get it was to show up to a professor's lab. Her home was on the outskirts of Ecruteak City. That means she needs to bring her pokemon with her just in case as she goes back to New Bark Town where her mother lives. She grabbed her pokeballs of Houndoom, Electabuzz, Dragonite, Eevee, Pikachu, and her Infernape.

"Fly to New Bark Town Dragonite!" She said as she hopped onto Dragonite. Her Dragonite nodded and flew to New Bark Town.

It was like how she remembered. There wasn't many people outside but she could tell that her friend Ethan got the vaccine and from the looks of it, so did her mother. She shook her head and she walked to the lab. As she walked in, she saw Professor Elm on a computer.

"Professor?" She asked out loud as he turned around. He had no shirt on underneath and a pair of cargo pants. She decided not to ask. "I'm here for the vaccine."

"Of course Rose. Sit on the table." He said as he went back and pulled back a liquid in a shot which was the color of lime green. Rose gulped as he walked over. "It is going into your hip. It will be a sharp pinch but this vaccine will make you produce more eggs, make you more open to sizes, and enlarge all the certain parts of your body."

"Are there any side effects?" Rose asked as he shrugged.

"The one I know of is that you are mostly horny." He said as she blushed. "Do you still want it?"

"Yes. I want the vaccine." She stated as he nodded his head and she slipped her shorts down enough to show her tan hips. He poked her hip and pressed down.

"You will have to give it 24 hours but once it goes through your body, you will feel the effects." Professor Elm said as she nodded her head. "I would suggest to just continue on with your normal business but just be conscious of the band-aid on your hip."

Rose stood up slowly as she pulled her shorts on top of the band-aid. She knew tomorrow was going to be interesting since that was when the vaccine affected. She knew that this was not going to change and she wouldn't need another vaccine. Once she got back home, she fixed dinner and ate quite a large meal. She fed all her pokemon and slipped into her silky nightgown and her white lacy panties. All of her pokemon were in their areas as her Houndoom and Pikachu stayed inside.

As she laid down on her large, soft bed, she fell asleep thinking about how tomorrow was going to change.


	2. Houndoom Male

Houndoom

I woke up around 9 a.m. and noticed that my breasts went from a D to an F. I gasped at how large they were and noticed my hips were wider. I gasped once again and noticed that my breasts were just large and not filled with milk. My mother's Noctowl was sitting by the window and noticed a package. As I opened it, it was filled with larger panties and bras. I guess mom was told I took the vaccine. I'm glad she did that. I looked over and pulled out a black lacy bra and panties. As I was getting ready to put them on, I felt a heat spread to my legs. My hand automatically went to my crotch and started to finger myself. I moaned out loud. Just as I felt myself edge, I stopped hearing a thump on my door. I quickly put on the bra and panties before opening the door. My Houndoom was sitting there with a sideways head. I blushed and just shook my head.

Just as I was getting ready to shut the door, Houndoom licked my hand that was inside of me. I took notice in Houndoom's 9-inch cock coming out of his sheath. I could feel myself becoming more wet in my underwear. A new set and I'm already ruining it. I walked back into my room and Houndoom slammed into me. I forgot that Houndoom gets dominant once he is horny. I fell onto the bed and my underwear slid off. I popped my bra off and noticed Houndoom staring at me.

"Houndoom… Please help." I moaned as my hand delved into me. I felt his cold nose push my lips and a rough tongue lick my pussy. I gasped as Houndoom continued to lick my pussy. I felt my liquids drip out. Just as Houndoom was doing this, my hands were rubbing my breasts and a shiver went through me. Houndoom bit my clit and I moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned as I felt an orgasm spread through my pussy. Houndoom started to lick my juices. I could feel my need before I reached down and started to suck on his cock. Houdoom growled lowly as a knot began to form. Houndoom started to thrust deeper into my mouth and gagged. Apparently, Houndoom felt more horny when I gagged as his thrusts got wilder.

Just as I was sucking harder, he pulled out and slammed his cock into my pussy. I yelped at the sudden pain as Houndoom continued to thrust. Houndoom started to suck and bite on my nipples as his thrusts continued deeper into me. I moaned as another orgasm spread through my body. Houndoom was starting to get a little sloppy as his thrusts got deeper. My third orgasm hit as I moaned his name. Just as I finished my orgasm, Houndoom's knot got stuck in me and continued to thrust before shooting a large amount of his seed into me. My pussy ate all of the seed and I noticed my normal stomach fill up. I gasped once Houndoom popped out. Houndoom continued to lick my face before getting up and walking out of my room.

I stood up feeling the cum inside of me and moaning. Just as I took a step, I fell to my knees. Fuck, I didn't think it was that hard. I began to crawl over to the bathroom and taking a long shower.


	3. Hydreigon Male

Hydreigon

Just as I finished cleaning and running through water, I walked into my room and wore my red sun dress. I have a funny feeling that Houndoom won't be my last today. I walked into the living room and I could feel my pussy aching again. I can't believe how horny I've stayed. I felt my pussy clench again and I went into the kitchen. I grabbed some sandwich making stuff and began making a sandwich while my pussy continued to coat my underwear. My nipples had hardened in my bra and were protruding on my soft dress. The added texture made me moan.

Just as I finished making my sandwich. I sat on the edge of the counter and made sure the edge was rubbing against my underwear as I had hiked my dress up. I made sure to orgasm and coat my underwear since I have to still visit my pokemon. I have to figure out who to visit first.

As I walked out with Hydreigon's food, I noticed in Hydreigon's enclosure, each head was moaning and his large 12-inch dragon cock was rubbing against the grass. He moaned again as I felt my pussy ache and I watched. I felt a little drool as he came a load on the floor.

 _"Drie?"_ He questioned as I blushed and sat down his food. He blushed and looked at his food as I walked over to him.

"Don't hide." I said softly as I reached down and coaxed his cock out again. I swayed my hips and gave a sneak peak of my breasts which erected him quickly. He moaned as I wrapped my mouth around the tip of his cock and sucking his pre-cum. Hydreigon moaned once again and started to thrust hard into my mouth. I felt his hot and large cock slip up and down as I sucked until he came into my mouth. I lapped his orgasm before taking off my dress, my bra, and my panties. Hydreigon got the picture and one of his heads started to lap my aching pussy while the other two heads latched onto my breasts.

I almost came there with the amount of pressure and need I had for Hydreigon. Just as I almost came, I came a lot once his tongue delved and hit my g-spot. I moaned and thrusted my hips to make him go deeper. Just as I took a breath, Hydreigon slammed his thick cock into my aching pussy and I let out a yelp. He was much thicker than Houndoom so my body was adjusting but as he began to thrust wilder, my pussy became much more open.

"Hydreigon!" I moaned as two of his heads had slipped back onto my breasts and the third was licking my clit. I felt my body convulse underneath. The wet large tongue was lapping my clit hard. I lost track how many times I came whether they were dry or wet but I know I was seeing stars. Hydreigon's thrusts became more rampant and sloppy as I felt my largest orgasm hit me. I moaned loudly before fainting.

Another orgasm woke me up as I felt his cock go deeper and shoot a large dragon seed into me. My pussy sucked it up before my stomach returned to its bloated state. I felt him continue to shoot his seed as his head was still lapping at my clit.

As he pulled out, I noticed his cock had deflated but his head was still at my clit. I moaned as his tongue lapped our mix of juices. Just watching it made me moan and shudder for another orgasm. I couldn't believe Hydreigon knew how to work his tongue. I felt my body stop shaking as I laid in Hydreigon's enclosure panting over the new found experience.


	4. Feraligatr Male

Feraligatr

Rose got up from Hydreigon's enclosure and decided to go out and grab a bite to eat. She was oddly hungry but it was almost lunch time. She pulled her panties back on along with her dress and went to grab something to eat. She went to a new café in Ecruteak City. She kept her Feraligatr on her belt just in case she ran into a battle. He was her very first pokemon just after her Houndoom. The new café was centered in the middle of Ecruteak City and was built with large walls.

Just as Rose walked into the café, a waiter asked if she wanted a private room. She said yes since she had her Feraligatr. Apparently since the new vaccine is out, private rooms are everywhere you go. You heard a loud moan next door from a female and you looked beside your room as a man and his female Eevee walked out smiling.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich with a coke." Rose said as she looked down at her belt. "And a large fish sandwich with chips for my pokemon."

The waiter left quietly and went out to get the food. Rose let out Feraligatr. Feraligatr looked around before seeing the waiter bring in a fish sandwich. He grinned brightly before eating the sandwich. Rose ate the sandwich she ordered and drank her coke while watching Feraligatr. In her mind, she was imagining Feraligatr eating her out and just that flash of a picture made her horny. She felt her mind rush as her hand had snuck its way up her dress and under her panties. She began to finger herself forgetting she left her bra back at home so her nipples were perked through her dress.

Her Feraligatr noticed her face was getting flushed and could smell something sweet in the room. He slowly got up and noticed that his cock was becoming erect. He slowly made his way over to her as she let out a yip once she had an orgasm.

"O-Oh I'm sorry Feraligatr. I did-didn't mean to-" Rose was thrown on her back as her panties were ripped off and her dress was thrown off her head. Rose gasped as Feraligatr began to lick her pussy. She shivered once his cold claws started to twist her nipples roughly. She could feel her juices give more and more before shuddering.

Just before Rose had another orgasm, Feraligatr growled and flipped her over to where she was face to face with his 10-inch member. It was quite a sight to behold since his cock was slimy and wet all over. She placed her mouth around his cock and suck. She heard Feraligatr growl in delight before slamming her head deeper on his cock. Her tongue began to twist and turn which gave him more. Then she reached behind and started to massage his large droopy balls. Feraligatr shot his seed down her throat and coated her face before backing up.

He was still erect from that and grabbed Rose where her tan, slender legs were wrapped around his waist. Her Feraligatr slammed his wet erect cock into her pussy before hitting another odd angle and penetrating her deep. Rose moaned out as she felt him continue to hit her g-spot. Just as he was continuing to hit that spot. One claw reached down and pinched her clit while the other pinched her breast.

"Feraligatr!" She moaned as she came her third orgasm which began to try and milk Feraligatr's cock. But as Rose wanted to speed up, Feraligatr slowed down a lot which made her upset. Rose glared before reaching behind and massaging his balls again. He let out a growl before changing the pace and speeding up slightly and going deeper.

She let out another cry as another orgasm hit her just as Feraligatr hit his. Yet once Feraligatr hit his orgasm, he shot his seed for a few minutes which filled her to the brim and overflowed onto the hardwood floor. She felt self conscious about all the cum on the floor but let out a moan once he continued his thrusting for another orgasm. She felt his seed continue to shoot out which flowed more onto the floor and made her belly bulge out.

"Good boy." She panted before laying back and Feraligatr sat there stroking himself. She watched him masturbate and shoot his seed all over her body. Her body shuddered just as she saw wipes on the wall. She began to wipe herself down but leaving her cum filled pussy flowing. Her panties were ruined which luckily she decided against wearing her new ones. So here she was wearing a red dress with no bra or panties. She paid her bill as her Feraligatr growled happily. The waiter just stared at her and chuckled to himself.


	5. AN

Hey Readers,

If you want a specific request with my OC Rose, please leave a review with your suggestion. I'm willing to write suggestions out.

Much Love

~Fandomgurl793


	6. Alakazam Male

I walked home from the café where me and Feraligatr were. I could feel the cold air rushing between my legs which then heated the watery cum more. I felt myself blush at how vulnerable I was but I could see my house. Just as I walked inside, I yawned aloud. Only 3 p.m.?!

"Maybe a short nap." I said to no one in particular and fell into a deep sleep. I could just imagine what happened earlier in my dream.

~~3 hours later~~

I woke up to my alarm at 6 which reminded me to go and feed my pokemon. I saw that my machine that I invented was already filled so I hit the button and it began to feed everyone. Just as the food finished, I felt my pussy ache and throb but then my stomach rumbled.

"Maybe food first." I said quietly as I felt some of my juices drip down my legs. "Or maybe sex."

Just as I was walking back to the house, I noticed my Alakazam was meditating on my porch. I forget that he likes to meditate up there. Just as I watched him meditate, I noticed he was blushing a little and fell from his meditation.

"Alaka!" I said as I ran over and my breasts bounced up and down. "Are you okay?"

I noticed that Alakazam was staring right at my breasts which were perky under the same red dress I was wearing earlier. I blushed and noticed that Alakazam was looking away. It seemed that Alakazam was frustrated.

"Alaka? Do you need help?" I said lustfully as he blushed and continued to look at the wooden floor of the porch. I let my soft hand brush his whiskers then pet his ears. He let out a low moan before rubbing his legs together. "Alaka?"

He moaned a little aloud before turning front to me and I noticed a 9 inch cock protruding that was beginning to harden. As I continued to rub my hands all over his body, he whined and I watched 9 inches become 12 inches. Knowing he was this big, I let my hands graze it before reaching behind and fiddling with his sack.

He let out a deep moan before grabbing my head and forcing me to suck it. I began to lavishingly suck his cock. His pre cum began to spill out which tasted rather sweet. I let my tongue flick his tip and my mouth suck just as my hands were still fiddling with his sack. He came and his thick seed shot down my throat then coated my face. I blushed as his cock was still at 12 inches and seemed engorged.

"Alaka?" I said quietly as he pulled my dress off with his mind and my bra. My large breasts plopped out and my bare pussy was shining from the cum that had drenched it. I whined as his thin tongue went up and down my neck just as his cold spoons were touching my body. One of his spoons kept tickling my nipple which made me shiver while another went lower and I felt the cold object go into me. I gasped.

"Alaka!" I moaned as he began to suck on my breast and let his other hand twiddle with the opposite breast. I continued to moan his name just as the cold air tickled my warm body. Alaka went lower and stuck his tongue right into my pussy. I moaned his name and thrusted my hips just as his spoon was rubbing my clit. I moaned aloud before cumming right on his face.

I noticed a smirk on his face just as he moved me to stand up and moved my legs around his hips. He thrusted hard against me and I let out a moan as his thick engorged cock filled me. I moaned his name as he began to thrust. He slammed me against the house and I felt his spoons rubbing against my body. I moaned at the cold touch just as my hands began to rake his back.

I didn't care that we were being noisy or that you could hear the _slosh_ of our bodies hitting together but just as I felt like I couldn't hold on. I came right when he hit my g spot. I screamed as stars hit my vision and my hips began to thrust faster. Alaka was moaned too and just as I finished my orgasm, he thrusted as deep as he could go and came so much.

I could feel his hot seed shoot through me as my stomach began to bulge. But Alaka didn't stop. He continued to thrust as round two began. Some of the juices were coming out and Alaka coated his spoon before going to my back. I felt the spoon began to protrude my anus and his spoon slid in right when he hit a deep thrust. I let out a yell and came a third time just as he began to thrust with both.

I let my legs drift farther down and let my toes began to massage his sack. He let out a deep moan just as his thrusts got harder with the spoon. I was about to cum again before he shot another load into me and I came at the same time. He moaned just as the cum began to spill out and coat the wooden planks.

The smell of sex was strong just as I looked at my crotch. It was overflowing with juices but I noticed Alaka was looking at me. He took his spoon out of my anus. I felt myself open to him but I could feel another need for both ends to be filled. I watched him teleport away and leaving me soaking in the hot cum that was spilling out of me.

I walked back inside while the juices warmed me. I fixed myself something to eat before sitting on the couch and watching a movie for more techniques for sex. I wonder what it feels like to be pounded in both ends. I was imaging it before I felt myself having another need.


	7. Furrett Male

I thought it would be a good idea to go to sleep since today was such a large day. Even though the thought of being pounded both ends stayed with me, I also had the thought of something smaller. Many thoughts ran in my head as I stripped out of my red dress and into a white nightgown. I didn't believe that I needed to wear a bra or panties as tonight my Furrett was sleeping inside. He bounded into my room and coiled around my neck.

"Furr.." He said softly before jumping off my face and burrowing under covers. I laughed before laying down and falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a bathroom call. I ran to the bathroom and when I came back, Furrett was rubbing against the bed. I got closer and began to rub his back before Furrett cooed. I smiled and watched him look up at me. I smiled down at his little brown eyes before he jumped up and coiled around my neck. As I giggled, something hot was pressed against my cheek. I looked and saw his 5 inch cock pressing against my face. Furrett seemed embarrassed but I brought him closer and moved so his cock was in front of my mouth.

I wrapped my soft pink lips around his throbbing cock and began to suck. I manage to take all the way around his balls then when I got to the tip, I let my tongue flick it. Furrett was yipping as I kept licking and sucking up around his balls. Finally after a few minutes, Furrett yelped and shot his light seed into my mouth. I began to slurp his seed as it continued to shoot.

After that round, I didn't notice my juices were spilling out onto the floor. As I felt my juices trickled down my legs, I laid down on the bed. Furrett looked at me and burrowed to my crotvh were my pink pussy was throbbing with my juices. I moaned when Furrett began to lap up my juices and letting his cold teeth brush my clit. I moaned again when his tongue kept going deeper along with the scraping of his teeth.

"Furr-Furr-Furrett!" I moaned loudly as my juices squirted out of me. My pussy lips were throbbing as I could hear the _slurp_ of my juices pouring into his mouth. I blushed a little when Furrett kept using his tail to tickle my breasts. Then I realized his cock was becoming more thicker when it rubbed my breasts. Just as I realized it, his thick 5 inch cock that was about an inch thicker thrusted into me. My pussy welcomed his thick cock and quickly wrapped around his cock. I moaned once I heard the _slurp, slosh, and thud_ of our bodies. Furrett's thrusts were fast as I had to keep up with his thrusts. As he continued to thrust, Furrett's tongue kept flicking my pink nipples and shooting pleasure waves down. I kept moaning everytime he did that before cumming a second time. While I began to cum, Furrett changed his angle to go deeper and I let out a yelp once his cock his my g spot repeatedly. Though I had my g spot hit repeatedly before, his think cock would brush it like a tickle which made me cum a third time since he kept hitting it.

I made sure not to squish him but I ran my warm hands down his fur and found his balls. For a Furrett, his balls were quite engorged. I ran my hands around them before squeezing them roughly. I heard Furrett yell a moan and began to thrust more before going as deep as he could. I moaned as I felt a warm and light seed into me. My pussy welcomed it by milking his cock to make sure to get every drop. I felt his seed shoot more as he thrusted. It seemed as he thrusted more, more of his seed would shoot into me.

I was panting as Furrett pulled out of my pussy. His cock was now limp and bright red from our eventful sexual encounter.

"If you want to go again, let me know." I moaned as I saw Furrett burrow under covers and my pussy kept convolsing with all of Furrett's juices pouring out and coating my pussy lips in a thin layer.


	8. Wigglytuff Female

Just as I got up and Furrett ran outside, I fixed my white nightgown and walked downstairs where my yellow kitchen was. I began to fix some breakfast for myself and sat down to eat.

Just as I finished breakfast, my mother's Pelipper flew in and dropped a brown box on the table. There was a note on top so I decided to read it.

 ** _Dear Rose,_**

 ** _I know that most of your Pokémon that you have both genders which means you have female Pokémon. This box I sent you has a strap on for the female Pokémon. Professor Elm told me to send this to you as once a Pokémon wears this strap on, the juices from a female Pokémon will turn into sperm and come out like seed. Trust me, it feels amazing!_**

 ** _~~Love_**

 ** _Your mom_**

 ** _P.S. Don't worry about the discoloration of the paper, my Alakazam and Hypno decided to jerk off on all my papers and coated them._**

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I remembered my mother was a famous Pokémon coordinator and trained them so they could go at once. I remembered the time when my mom's Ampharos and Hypno had her pinned to the bed and were having sex with her. That was the first time I realized that I wanted to have sex with Pokémon. I shook my head as my juices began to coat around my pink pussy lips. I shuddered as I opened the box. A black strap on fit for Pokémon was sitting there and more bras and panties were at the bottom. I guess my mom knew I'll need more later on. Maybe I can take the strap on for a test ride.

Just as I walked out in my white nightgown to feed my Pokémon, I noticed the air was cool as it shot up my gown. My pussy throbbed and my nipples became perky as I walked over to the machine and fed all my Pokémon. Before I left, I smelt strawberries and cum. I walked to the left and down a little bit where my female Wigglytuff was rubbing her pussy against a tree that was in her pen and was yipping. Just as she came all over the tree, my hand was already rubbing and twisting my nipple.

Wigglytuff turned around and turned a bright red before trying to hide her large pink pussy. I walked over and laid her down on the soft grass. Her pussy was dripping out and I teased her lips.

"You want me to lick your pussy don't you?" I asked as Wigglytuff nodded. I licked the sides. "I can't hear you."

"Wiggly!" She yelled as I chuckled.

"Do you want me lick your pussy and suck your clit while my hands pinch your hidden nipples." I said while reaching up and flicking her hidden nipples. She shuddered and yelled again. Who knew a Wigglytuff was noisy?

I began to lick her pink pussy and suck on her clit which made her moan. Just as my sucking on her clit got rougher, I pinched her nipples and twisted them in opposite directions which made her yell. I let my hand travel and squeeze her pink bum before going back to twisting her nipples. She was moaning her name a lot and thrusting as my tongue would lick inside her pussy then lick the sides then suck her clit then finishing with going deeper into her pussy.

"WIGGLYTUFF!" She screamed as her strawberry smell juices poured out of her. She kept moaning as I purposely made the _slurp_ noise which turned her on more.

She didn't waste going on me as she yanked the strap on out of my hands and shoved my gown up. The strap on wrapped around her and I noticed with her size, the cock went to 8 inches. My pussy throbbed and my juices that smelled a lot like chocolate began to pour out. Wigglytuff let her paw tickle my pussy and licked my juices off before thrusting the thick strap on into my soaking pussy. I blushed as she made my legs come out as a V which made her hit my g spot right out.

My legs almost gave when she hit my g spot a 5th time as I had already came twice. She was holding her cum especially for an end as I noticed she would stop thrusting right before she came.

"Trying to lengthen your sex? Do you want to make me a cum filled woman filled with strawberry cum?" I moaned as her thrusted stopped and her paws pinched my clit and one of my breasts. I came a third time and my legs gave. She yipped before thrusting again much slower. I felt the cock grow as she was getting ready to cum.

"Are you getting ready to cum? Are you going to make sure you shoot your pussy seed into me and coat my walls?" I said as she began to thrust faster. I felt the thick seed shoot into the deepest part of me as I came too. The sounds were so loud as my dirty talking, Wigglytuff's yips, and our bodies going _slosh, slick, thud_ over and over. I saw stars and fainted while her seed kept squirting into me.

When I woke up, I was coated in her seed. She must have masturbated with the strap on because my pussy was pouring out and my gown was covered in her juices. I smelt like strawberries and I fell when I began to stand up. She made my legs give out again. I noticed the strap on was sitting by the exit of the pen and Wigglytuff was yipping while having a twig inside her pussy. I felt her juicies continued to go deeper inside as I crawled out.

The feeling of my legs came back as I noticed my stomach was swollen from all the sex I've been having. Professor Elm said that if this happened that I could have eggs. I wonder how that feels. Probably better than actual birth.


	9. AN (04-02 10:45:58)

Okay so before I move on, Rose is going to be giving out eggs so the next chapter might be small but there will be other chapters like it.

Also, would my readers like to see another story like this but with her mother? Her mother is more horny and her sex is usually more rough or just as rough.

Also, send me a message or review if you want me to add you as a friend of my group.

Much love

~~Fandomgurl793


	10. 1 Eggs

I got a call from Professor Elm right when I was rubbing my bloated stomach.

 **Ring ring**

Me:Hello?

Elm: He-Hello Rose. I was just wondering about how you've been doing?

Me:Professor, I've been doing fine besides being bloated.

Elm: With cum?

Me: Y-Yes.

Elm: You'll probably have eggs soon. They aren't painful but you'll have to transfer your eggs to be incubated at my lab.

Me: Okay, how do I do that?

Elm: A mover should have already set up a transfer center near your house.

Me: Thanks!

Elm: That is all *moan in the background* gotta go! Bye!

Me: Bye?

That was the most weirdest phone call. I decided to go look at the transfer center. It was just a navy blue machine where an egg sits in the middle. I shrugged my shoulders and walked in. I felt a sudden push and a wave of pleasure before I ran to the carpet in the living room and spread my legs. I could feel the eggs moving as my pussy was covered in my juices. I was turned on while giving birth to these eggs.

I squeezed my eyes shut as an egg slowly made its way out of me.

 ** _Pop!_**

I ran my hands up to my breasts and squeezed them. Milk began to spray out but I continued to massage my breasts. While I was massaging my breasts. Eggs kept popping out.

 ** _Pop!_**

 ** _Pop!_**

 ** _Pop!_**

 ** _Pop!_**

As I watched the eggs pop out of me, I ran my hand down and began to twist my clit. I moaned as another egg popped out.

 ** _Pop!_**

 ** _Pop!_**

 ** _Pop!_**

"Oh fuck!" I moaned loudly as I felt an orgasm while these eggs were coming out. I began to twist my clit and one of my breasts before cumming. As I came, eggs were coming out more rapidly. I moaned as the last one popped out and my stomach turned back to normal. I was still having an orgasm as my carpet was soaked from where I was sitting. My pussy throbbed as I picked up a few eggs at a time and began to transfer them. Who knew 15 eggs were coming out of me. I managed to transfer all of them before going back inside and finding an outfit.

I grabbed a white blouse, pink shorts, and white tennis shoes before making my way out to do some errands. I needed to pick up more Pokémon food before I forget about it.

 **AN: This is kinda of a filler chapter before I begin with more.**


	11. 2 Male Machamps

After I finished my sending my eggs to the incubation center at the lab, I felt my pussy clench behind my shorts. I let out a moan before grabbing my wallet. I had to grab pokémon food today but my two Machamps wanted to follow me. They were my most protective. I watched them stomp over before we headed to Ecruteak City. A supermarket that had two allys nearby was near the entrance. I decided to grab pokemon food there.

As I walked in, I watched my Machamps staring ahead. There was a man and his Vulpix having sex over some apples. It was strange how normal it is now but I shrugged my shoulders. My nipples were hard as I could feel a warm liquid coating my underwear. I glanced down and my denim shorts were a darker color. I quickly finished my shopping as my Machamps followed quickly. Both had a noticeable tent in their pants. A flash of both of them pounding me filled my head before I checked out.

Just as we walked out, my Machamps dragged me to the alleyway nearby. My blouse was pulled off and my bra snapped as my large breasts spilled out. My shorts and underwear was yanked off with a _slosh._ I blushed as one of the Machamps began to suck and twist my breasts while the other went straight for my pussy. I let out a moan as I felt Machamp's rough tongue lap my pussy. I came there as the Machamp at my pussy thrusted a finger into my anus to spread it. Just as I felt it, the Machamp at my breasts went back there and licked my anus. I moaned as both were lapping. I came a very long orgasm and my legs began to shake.

The Machamp infront forced his cock into my mouth which I sucked longingly. I moaned against it as I felt my Machamp in the back slide his thick 12 inch cock into my anus. I screamed against the cock in my mouth as the cock in my anus filled all the way. The cock in my mouth shot his seed before pulling out, growing bigger to 14 inches, and slamming into my pussy. I was pinned between two thick cocks as the Machamp in front pulled my hair and the one behind was pinching and twisting my breasts.

I moaned loudly as my pussy came multiple. I felt their cocks grow as their orgasms came close. I felt both thrust into me deep. _Slosh, thump, thump, slosh_

"Machamp!" I moaned as I came how many more times and fainted.

Once I woke up, I noticed my belly was bloated and my anus was spilling out but the two Machamps were both 14 inches of erect meat. I realized the Machamp from behind was my calm one while the one in the front was my rough one.

They both slammed their cocks into me once again as I felt my pussy and anus welcome them. Just as I was pinned between them, they began to walk out in the open. I felt so self conscious of the people watching me. The Machamps were eating it up as I was turned on more. Their hands were still tangled in my hair and pinching my breasts. I still lost count of my orgasms. _Slosh slosh_

I could hear our bodies making these noises infront of a crowd. My Machamps were moaning and growling before cumming deep into me. I was already filled from round one and I was getting filled again. I moaned as their cocks pulled out and coated my body in cum.

"I think it's time we go home." I said lustfully as my Machamps grinned and grabbed my bags.

I found my blouse and shorts which I just threw on and walked with my Machamps home with a cum filled pussy and anus coating my shorts and my nipples more sensitive ssince that round.


	12. Male Arbok

I walked back from the harsh round I had with my Machamps and my Machamps were walking with me proud. I watched them walk to their fenced area and they swayed over.

I felt my pussy clench in my shorts which were already cold from the cum that dried them. My large bouncy breasts were perky as my nipples could be seen. I noticed during my last round, my Pokémon can milk my breasts and get the milk from when I had eggs. No wonder I was turned on besides having two pokemon fuck me senselessly. As I had another flashback, I quickly ran into my house and stripped down to nothing. My breasts were large and the cold air brushed against my nipples and hot pussy. I reached down and began to finger my pussy which was warm. My other hand twisted my nipple and some milk sprayed.

As I continued to thrust in and out of my pussy, I watched a shadow loom over me. My dark purple Arbok loomed over me and hissed. He leaned forward and his maw wrapped around the breast that wasn't getting attention. His snake like tongue licked the nipple while his maw sucked. I felt my body twist and thrust with the amount of pleasure and feeling the milk lead my breasts.

"Fuck Arbok!" I moaned loudly as I came and squirted on the floor. My pussy convulsed before Arbok slithered th my front. He nudged my body over and began to let his snake tongue lick my anus. My anus welcomed him immediately and I could feel his double 13 inch cocks pressing against my leg. My pussy begged for those as I whimpered. Arbok hissed and presented his cocks for me to suck. His balls dropped lowly as I leaned forward and took one of his cocks. As he pulled out, he forced both cocks to be sucked by me and he bent over to lick my pussy. I could feel his thin tongue lick my clit down to my g spot.

"Fuck..." I moaned lowly against his cocks which made him moan. I blushed feeling a moan reverberate against my pussy walls. He pulled out of my mouth and nudged me to sit up. As I sat up, he thrusted both cocks into me. One was thicker which went into my pussy since it had the most seed while the other was slammed into my anus.

"FUCK ME!" I screamed as Arbok began to slam hard against my body. My breasts bounced with every thrust before Arbok began to suck one of them.

 _Thrust slosh squirt... Thrust slosh squirt..._

My body convulsed as I felt an orgasm build. I moaned as one of my hands rubbed my clit while the other twisted my other breast which caused to squirt milk on Arbok. I moaned before releasing my orgasm and my pussy convulsed while liquid squirted onto the floor. I continued to try and milk Arbok's two cocks as Arbok hissed. His thrusts got harder which built another orgasm in me. I came again and again when finally he thrusted hard and came deep into my pussy and anus. I felt my stomach bulge as both of my breasts sprayed from the amount of orgasms I had. I panted heavily while my pussy milked every squirt from Arbok. He filled me to the brim so he covered my body in his hot salty seed before slithering off.

I layed on the floor convulsing over an orgasm from my breasts and I panted trying to get my breathing down before falling asleep.


	13. Female Delibird

I got up from my sleep and when I stood up, my legs began to shake. I could feel the mixture of cum rolling down my leg slowly. I felt warm and on cloud nine. I was still naked when I walked into the kitchen to fix some dinner since it was six p.m. I grabbed a frozen dinner and began to get it fixed and I put it in the microwave. As the rumbling of the microwave began, I walked over to the living room and turned on the TV to a show where two women and one guy were having sex. I blushed and kept it on.

I heard a soft beep from the microwave and when I walked into the kitchen, I saw my female Delibird trying to get a sweet pokepoffin.

"Delibird." I said while she squawked. I chuckled and grabbed two from the jar and gave it to her. She chirped but was staring at my breasts and I grabbed my meal. When I sat down on the couch, my breasts bounced and I had my legs wide open while eating my meal and watching this porno. While the two girls were kissing each other and playing with each other's breasts, I squeezed my legs together and warm liquid began to spread down my legs. I continued to watch the girls making out and then playing with each other's clits that I didn't notice something warm until it got close to my pussy. I yelped and looked down.

Delibird was lapping at my warm liquid pouring out of my pussy. I watched the bird's tongue lick and Delibird looked up.

"Am I sweet like those poffins?" I said lustfully as Delibird squawked. I noticed the large strap on behind Delibird and I saw Delibird's face was slightly pink. "Would you like to have warm sex with me?"

It did not take long for Delibird to jump up and put her beak on my lips. I was surprised as her tongue darted in my mouth. I sucked on her tongue as I felt her pussy drip. Her liquid was quite cold to touch as she humped my chest right above my breasts. I put her lower as she began to hump my breasts. I moaned and she moaned since my nipple perked under her pussy. I felt my nipple being rubbed as my other breast was leaking milk. I moaned once Delibird continued her hump on my breast and her maw wrapped around my other leaking breast.

I moaned and convulsed while both of my hands were rubbing my pussy and clit. My liquid poured onto the floor before I felt an orgasm build. Delibird waddled down to my pussy and automatically began to lick and suck my pussy and clit. I moaned lowly and thrusted forward before I orgasmed and squirted all over Delibird's face.

"Fuck me Delibird!" I screamed as another orgasm ran over me. I felt Delibird continue to lap at my pussy before waddling up to me and sitting on my face. Her cold pussy was in direct line of my mouth. I opened my mouth and let my hot breath waft to her pussy. It sounded like Delibird whimpered before I let my hot tongue lap at her pussy. Her pussy tasted a lot like ice cream. I lapped at her clit roughly as Delibird moaned and tried to push herself farther on my face. I let my tongue delve deep into her before I felt her squirt and pour into my mouth.

As Delibird backed up, I watched her put on the strap on. It grew to 8 inches and 5 inches thick. It was a large piece of meat and I could tell Delibird was confident with it. I spread my legs wide so Delibird could see my sweet pussy liquid pouring out of me. I squeezed my breasts and milk also began to pour out. I kept eye contact with Delibird and I noticed how uncomfortable she was watching me masturbate but keeping eye contact with her. I closed my eyes for a second and I felt the piece of meat slam into my pussy.

"FUCK ME DELIBIRD!" I yelled as Delibird thrusted in and out. My pussy opened wide so I took down to the brim of the strap on. What my mom didn't tell me that this one had built in balls so I could feel when Delibird thrusted, the balls smacking my bum. I moaned as Delibird moaned and wrapped her maw on one of my breasts sucking the milk out of my breast. I rubbed and squeezed my other breast and ended up warm milk sprayed on Delibird's back.

I felt her thrusts get rougher as I could hear moans from the TV. My mind was so horny hearing the girls on TV and feeling all this pleasure. I moaned over and over again before an orgasm took over and I began to milk the strap on.

"DELIBIRD FUCK ME!" I screamed loudly as the orgasm made me squirt and I could feel the liquid pouring out of my pussy.

 _Thrust slosh thrust slosh thrust slosh moaning_

I could hear our bodies sloshing together as the TV was turned up from Delibird by accident. I looked over and one of the girls was thrusting a strap on into the other girl's anus. I moaned watching this show and feeling Delibird thrust. Delibird moaned and still sucked on my breast.

Another orgasm spread over me and I was screaming 'fuck me' loudly. I could still hear the balls smacking my bum before Delibird thrusted into my g spot and I felt the cold thick seed shoot into my pussy. My pussy milked every seed as my stomach bloated. I moaned and moaned as my breasts sprayed milk. I felt like we were the porno which made me squirt on the floor.

"Delibird." Delibird moaned as I felt the seed continuing to shoot in me. It seemed as if the seed wasn't going to stop shooting as I kept squirting and pouring on the floor. Delibird backed up and the last of her seed sprayed over my body as our mixture of cum poured on the floor. I watched Delibird take off the strap on and walk out of the house leaving my convulsing pussy and milk covered breasts out in the open. I continued to watch the TV show and masturbated with my new cum filled pussy.


	14. Raikou

**A/n: i know I have not updated in a while but here is a special chapter for Rose and her Raikou**

It was late at night and I was still watching some porn. My cum filled pussy was warm yet quivering for more. My hand was coated in cum from trying to keep it in me. I knew it was around the time that my legendaries also got horny. My first ever legendary was Raikou. I love electric pokemon and are also the best at sex.

The porno ended and I licked my hand. It was still sweet from Delibird's cum. I let out a moan before standing up slowly. My legs shook from trying to give out. My stomach was plump and my breasts had grown from my previous encounters. I had to find another pokemon before I fell asleep.

I walked outside naked to look for another pokemon. I heard a loud clap of thunder. Usually when Raikou needs release, thunder is heard. I slowly walked to his cave where Raikou's back was towards me. His large sack was low and his cock was bright red. He reached about 15 inches being a legendary. My body shook in anticipation.

Raikou turned around and jumped back in surprise before I sat down. I spread my legs to show my wide hole and stuffed my fist in me. I almost came with the force but I kept my eyes glued on Raikou as I pounded my pussy. The squelching noise echoed and I noticed Raikou was looking at me like prey.

As he sauntered closer, I came and squirted on his maw.

"Raikou, I was a bad girl that squirted. Please teach me." I moaned before turning around so he could take me doggy. I made eye contact with Raikou before licking my hand clean of my juices.

Raikou pounced onto me and slammed his large cock into my pussy. I let out a moan as he bit my shoulder to hold on. His haunches began to move fast, thrusting in and out. His sack hit my ass with an audible smack. Raikou was also growling in my ear. Little electric shocks kept going across my body.

"Oh Raikou." I moaned as he pulled out of me. I whimpered in the loss of my orgasm before he slammed into me again. He repeated this five times. I was bawling in humiliation for release.

"Please Raikou, let me cum!" I cried as he growled into my ear. He pulled out completely and let me slouch over with face into the dirt. I continued to cry.

"P-Ple-Please. I'll be a g-good girl. I need to cum. I need your cum." I begged as Raikou was sitting down like royalty. His cock more engorged and his sack heavy. A large knot that would rip my pussy was pronounced. Raikou growled as I sat in my own humiliation.

Before I could cry again, Raikou slammed me into the dirt and pounded my pussy. The slosh and squelch of our bodies meeting and the growl in my ear was sending me over the edge. I was so close to my orgasm. I felt him push further into me. I came as he used his electricity to send me further.

Like flood waters, I made a puddle under us and my legs gave out. Raikou pounded my limp noodle body as I could only moan. His cock kept hitting my g spot. I felt another orgasm and I started to feel a slight pain. This next orgasm was going to make me go unconscious.

Raikou growled deeply before slamming hia knot into me. A large shock of electricity went in me and I could not move. I screamed in pain as his cock began to gush his hot seed into me. My stomach was growing larger every minute he was gushing his seed.

I fell into another orgasm and I let out a loud moan before fainting.

I woke up to morning's light spraying on me. My pussy was numb. My legs were spread on the ground. My stomach was so large, it blocked my vision. I knew Raikou had multiple times where he had sex with me because of the size of my stomach. My body seemed to get out of its paralysis. My pussy was soaked and gaping with his seed. I tried to move. I just could not move with how heavy I felt.


End file.
